You're mine now, okay?
by idkgirl27
Summary: Kyle and Stan are spending some alone time together. Now is the time for Stan to show Kyle how he really feels. Stan and Kyle love story. Style. rated M


Kyle didn't know how much longer he could handle the tension in the room between him and Stan. Though it was obvious neither of them dared to make the first move. When they were in public it was easy to hide but when they alone things got awkward.

Awkward because both wanted each other in more than just a friendly way. The only things that varied was how much they wanted each other. All Kyle wanted was to call Stan his boyfriend and for the two of them to go out on dates. Stan, however, wanted Kyle all to himself.

Stan wanted to know how Kyle felt and tasted like. He wanted to know learn how to make Kyle crazy and use that to drive Kyle to the brink of insanity..

But for now, both boys sat on the couch in Kyle's living room, home alone, and watching tv. They sat next to each other but for the both of them it just wasn't close enough.

"Ugh, commercials. Mind if I change the channel?" Stan scanned the room in search of the remote and saw it was on the other side of Kyle.

Kyle had simply nodded in response to Stan's question but continued to look straight ahead. He wasn't even really watching the tv but he couldn't bring himself to look at Stan. He felt that if he did he'd do something he'd later regret. Kyle sometimes thought of telling Stan how he felt and had come close a couple of times. But he didn't want to risk losing Stan's friendship over a little crush. Actually, it was a huge crush. The kind that made you wake up in the middle of the night yelling the other person's name out and noticing that for the second time the night you had a wet dream. The kind that without even noticing your eyes would slowly drift until they rested on their face and the only thing that brought you back from your fantasies was how painful your erection was becoming.

Meanwhile Stan was leaning over to grab the remote. He noticed how hard Kyle was trying to distract himself. Stan saw the opening. A chance to finally make his move. If Kyle rejected him then Stan would just say it was a mistake. But if Kyle accepted Stan's advantages then the two of them could have some fun.

So Stan went for it though it was subtle it said a lot because as Stan reached over Kyle for the remote he brushed his hand across Kyle's crotch.

"Umm… I think I need to…. need to go….." Kyle started to stand up but Stan grabbed Kyle's arm and pulled back down to the couch. But this time right next Stan.

"I think you should stay." Stan said it without any hesitation. In this brief moment Stan knew he'd be the one in control and that he'd be dominant. This look of complete disbelief and shock on Kyle's face was such a turn on for Stan. This was going to be fun.

Kyle was freaking out he was trying his best to hide his erection from Stan. He wanted to go somewhere, anywhere so that Stan wouldn't find out about his 'problem'. But Stan was much stronger than Kyle and wasn't letting go. So now Kyle's erection was obvious and painful.

Stan had his arm around Kyle's shoulder and his other hand slowly crept up Kyle's leg, "Now tell me, Kyle… Have you wanted this for a long time too?"

Kyle's heart was racing. He had always wanted Stan to be close but it was now happening so fast he didn't know what to say or do.

Stan rested his hand on Kyle's upper thigh and leaned his face as close to Kyle's as he could without touching him. Stan was trying not to laugh he had never seen anyone's face turn as red as Kyle's was right now.

"Umm… y-yes…I…" Kyle lost all words. His glance shifted from Stan's icy blue eyes to Stan's soft, moist lips. Kyle was breathing heavily and waited for Stan to make another move.

The two boys stayed like this for a while. Staring at each other and breathing heavily.

Stan leaned forward and Kyle closed his eyes waiting for the first kiss. But instead Stan's mouth went to Kyle's ear. When Kyle noticed his lips were untouched Stan whispered right in his ear, "Your turn…"

Stan pulled away, leaned back into the house and giggled a bit. Kyle pouted, **_How could Stan get that close and then just stop it? I was ready…_**

Kyle smiled and climbed onto Stan's lap so that their bodies faced each other's. They both stared at each other for a bit. Kyle put his arms around Stan's neck and Stan responded by wrapping his arms around Kyle's waist.

Stan looked straight into Stan's eyes as if challenging him, "I dare you."

Kyle pulled himself close to Stan and kissed him. He felt Stan's tongue push against his lips. Kyle parted his mouth slightly and allowed Stan to explore inside his mouth. They did this for a while. Neither wanting to let go but when Kyle couldn't hold his breath any longer he pulled away. As he pulled back he nibbled on Stan's bottom lip.

Kyle saw the look in Stan's eyes. Desire. He instantly blushed. He had never felt so wanted, so needed. And he had no idea what to do.

Stan noticed Kyle's change of pace. He was amused by how Kyle could be so aggressive but now be too shy to look at him.

"I guess I better do something…' Stan lifted Kyle up and laid him on the couch and climbed on top of him.

Stan gave Kyle a simple kiss on the mouth before saying, "Now I promise this will be fun…" Stan pulled off Kyle's shirt. At this moment Kyle wished that he worked out more. He was naturally very thin and his ribs were slightly visible.

Stan however didn't mind, he allowed his lips to drift from Kyle's neck to his chest to his stomach until he reached Kyle's pants.

Stan unbuttoned Kyle's jeans and found that Kyle was hard. Kyle was both embarrased and aroused but as Stan filled his mouth with Kyle's penis the world disappeared. At first Kyle focused on every movement made by Stan. Every touch, every lick, every suck. But then a feeling took over Kyle's mind and body. It felt as if everything else was gone and Kyle was being surronded by a feeling. Until he felt something else. He tried his best to supress it but eventually he cummed. Kyle was out of breath and could feel Stan's tongue as he licked off the sticky substance off of Kyle.

Stan brought himself back to Kyle's face and Kyle struggled to find words, "St-...Stan...you...were amaz-...amazing..." Stan smiled. Kyle was so beautiful covered in the sweat made by love.

"Shh... now it's your turn..." Stan saat down on the couch. Kyle nodded and kneeled down on the floor on front of Stan and unbuckled his pants. Stan put his head back and moaned as Kyle returned the favor.

Kyle was trying his best to imitate what Stan had done for him and was pleased to hear Stan's heavy panting.

"Oh...Kyle..." Stan could feel Kyle's desperation to please him. He felt that he had complete contol of the stituation but soon he found it hard to concentrate. He didn't hesitate to cum inside of Kyle's mouth.

Kyle was caught by surprise and had no choice but to swallow. He coughed a bit and sat there looking down on the floor in front of Stan.

After Stan pulled his pants back up he patted Kyle on the head, "Good boy." And started heaeding for the front door.

It took awhile for Kyle to realize that Stan was leaving, "Wait! You can't just go after we did that!" Kyle got up fast and stretched out his hand to grab Stan's arm.

But this was just part of the plan. As soon as Kyle reached out Stan turned around fast and pulled Kyle towards him into in an embrace, "Silly boy..." Stan looked into Kyle's eyes, "I don't plan on leaving you any time soon. You're mine now, okay?" The last part was more of a statement than a question.

Kyle was suddenly embarrased by his behavior and looked down and nodded. He was blushing and Stan couldn't help but smile, _**Man, he is so fucking**_**_ beautiful..._**

Stan lifted Kyle's face to his and kissed him gently. Stan had what he had always secretly wanted. Kyle. Now the red-head was all his and if all it took from Stan was one simple look for Kyle to submit than this was going to be fun.

Kyle also got what he had always wanted. When Stan had tried to leave he had never been more scared to be alone but now he never had to worry about that again. Stan loved him and was going to stay woth him no matter what.


End file.
